Fate
by hyacinth23
Summary: Summary: Ino saw a picture of a Boy holding a teddy bear that looks like in her Age, but what happened that Fate had let them unite Together..


**Fate**

Summary: Ino saw a picture of a Boy holding a teddy bear that looks like in her Age, but what happened that

Fate had let them unite Together..

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything in this story

When Ino was 10 Years old, she roamed around at the Konoha Playground looking for someone to play ,

She had notice something under the bush,she went into that bush near the swing and she pick up a photo of

a boy that looks like of her age,She didn't look familiar with the guy and she felt something that actually

a strong heart warming feeling that she had never been felt to Sasuke, a school crush of hers,then

she didn't know who is the owner of the Picture, A boy holding a teddy bear, had a green beautiful eyes,

a charming red hair of his made Ino attractive to him,Then as she begans to Illusionate she had to kept the Picture for a

while and never show to people about what she had found.

Then Ino began a Genin and she had been one of the top students have graduate alongside with Sasuke Uchiha and Shino

Aburame, and also Even she didn't belong to Sasuke's Team she always enjoy hanging out with Shikamaru and Chouji because they quite not

a socialites,Infact they are called "Jologs" they are fun to hang out and They will joke about her and about theirs to

and Her sensei is great to, very consedering but strict,she is the Bossy one and one hyperactive in their group, she was always happy

because she had friends and family that accepts her and someday she will meet the boy One day..

8 years later

Ino had begun stronger and braver, And now she is married to the Suna's Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku, because of arranged marriage

Ino at first, she disagree because she was not ready but Tsunade assured her that if she married the Kazekage ,the bonds of the two villages

will be streghten and the alliance will be more powerful and stronger, then Ino agreed into these kind of arrangement and when she tell

her friends about it they are quite shocked but they assured her that everything is alright and Gaara is a nice guy, she would be lucky and etc..

Then when after they begun married in a few months they learned to love eachother since when Ino had bond with him ,her feeling

was overwhelmed and there is no possibility that they would be ended up in divorce. One day Ino thought about that what if the boy in the picture

is the one she have been here right now? what if not gaara? well atleast Gaara kinda remind her by the boy at the picture.

One day Ino had a day off today because she is now a head interrogator of Sunagakure and she was always happy if she had a day off

and as she was cleaning at their room there was an unexpected thing fell from the floor ,a she pick it out she suddenly realize that it

was the picture of a boy that she had found in the Konoha playground ten years ago, as she analyzed and observing the picture

she didn't know that her husband, the kazekage was behind her "Ino, what is that?" as Ino absently looking at the picture

and didn't saw that Gaara was back hugging at her then Gaara ask again as he saw who was the boy at the picture"Ino, who is that boy?"

then Ino smiled without facing her husband and she replied"Well this boy was my first love..."Then Gaara smiled and kissed her in her cheeks

then Ino suddenly realized Gaara was right behind her hugging her from the back "Gaara, I didn't saw you coming,are you in their in a long time?.." Then Ino saw Gaara looking at the picture that she was holding then he asked" Ino, where did you found that picture?" Then

Ino honestly answer "well i found it at the Konoha playground,since I did'nt know who is the owner then when I look at this picture

I felt like I want to meet this boy someday then I forgot this picture..Wait Gaara, are you jealous with this boy..." then Gaara chuckled

"Well why do I have to be Jealous with that boy Ino, if that boy was me.." then Ino was shocked and dropped the picture at the floor then he

picked it out "My father goes to Konohagakure because of the alliance, then me ,Kankuro and Temari are with him and Because Im so lonely

I walked around at the Konoha playground to then I suddenly realized that I brought my picture and I place it at my pocket when as we

go home at Sunagakure I lost this picture...what a coincidence.."then Ino felt the tears from her eyes fell and she hugged and embraced him

long and when she had finished He stated" Ino, if I'm not the boy in this picture will you still love me?" then Ino answered" I will Love you

always and forever even you are not the boy on the picture I will still love you.." then she gave him a passionate kiss then Gaara returned it

then Ino said" and if it is your day off ,I will bake you cookies, is that ok for you?" then Gaara smiled and nodded and they exited to their room and as Ino prepared the Ingriedients and the utensils while Gaara still looked at his cactus collection Ino smiled and cried with happiness

because She now felt that Fate had unite them together and make her wish come true...

...

Author: yes i have completed my first Gaaino story because I love them, and I am inspired because of this pairing...

and Please review because reviews are well appreaciated and just corrected me ok? so the same rules if you dont like the story and

the characters dont read it... and Im just Inspired making this story by some cute story in the Internet and Im just adding some details and

changed the characters so the plot is not mine as well as the characters and please no flames...

-Hyacinth


End file.
